Insensitive Kisses
by xilema95
Summary: Sin dolor. Sin sentido del tacto. ¿Cómo es posible vivir así? ¿Sin sentir ni siquiera a la persona que amas? NatsuoxYouji Zero


_**Insensitive Kisses**_

* * *

_Sin dolor._

_Sin sentido del tacto._

_¿Cómo es posible vivir así? ¿Sin sentir ni siquiera a la persona que amas?_

Una tarde fría y con diluvio. Donde los lamentos y las penas se intensifican aún más, fortificados con las gotas de lluvia que asemejan las lágrimas que desean salir de nuestro interior, reprimidos la mayoría de las veces para dar la falsa impresión de ser fuertes. Pero el dolor es tanto, que puede carcomerte de forma terrible, y nunca puedes saber cuándo llegará tu límite.

Ambos Zero se encontraban en el departamento de Kyo, rondando pensamientos efímeros e imposibles. Sin pronunciar palabra. Hasta que algo llama la atención de Youji.

-Natsuo, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

El pelizaul toma rápidamente la muñeca izquierda de su compañero. Natsuo se había cortado con una navaja a propósito. La sangre color carmesí salía lentamente de la herida ya enrojecida. Pero el dolor, síntoma natural de cualquier ser humano, continuaba sin hacerse presente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- continúa cuestionándolo, ante el extraño semblante de apatía que tenía su compañero.

-Quería ver si había cambiado algo en nosotros tras haber roto nuestro vínculo cuando enfrentamos a esas extrañas zero...- murmura tristemente -Pero no ha ocurrido nada...

-Idiota.- recrimina Youji -Sabes que nosotros carecemos de toda sensación... ¿Por qué sigues tratando de hacerte esto?

-Quiero sentir por lo menos una vez en mi vida... tan sólo una vez...

-Sabes que eso es imposible.

- ¡Mentira!- sus ojos nunca habían destilado tanta emoción, sorprendiendo a Youji -Ritsuka me contó que una de ellas, Yamato, pudo por fin tener sentido del tacto. Por eso pensé que...

-Ellas son muy diferentes a nosotros.- replica impasiblemente, tratando de no mostrar demasiada importancia a ese asunto, que también le pesaba por dentro -Fueron prototipos nuevos. Es natural que tengan algunas fallas como esas.

-Desearía tener esa falla...

-¿Qué te sucede? Has estado extraño desde que Ritsuka y Soubi derrotaron a aquellas ancianas...- trata desesperadamente de hacer reír a su compañero; no soportaba ver aquel rostro tan melancólico.

-Yo...

-Anda, anda. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.- dice tocando levemente su hombro, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Aquel día... cuando colapsaste por culpa de esas desgraciadas... me preocupé demasiado...- admite sin querer despegar sus ojos del suelo -Me sentí tan impotente, e incluso deseé haber sido yo quien hubiera recibido ese ataque....

-Natsuo...

-Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme a tu lado todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente... ¡Soy un Zero, por el amor de Dios! ¿¡Cómo no pude hacer nada contra ellas!? ¡Me sentí tan inútil...!

-¡Basta, Natsuo!- lo toma de los hombros bruscamente, obligándolo a mirarlo. No toleraba más escuchar como su amigo se menospreciaba.- ¿Por qué sigues culpándote de eso? ¡Sabes que no fue tu culpa!

-¡No es justo lo que sucede entre los luchadores y los sacrificios!- dice en un espasmo de llanto- ¿Por qué sólo ustedes deben sufrir así? ¡¿Por qué nos crearon de esta manera?!

-¿Por qué estás tan sentimental con esto de los sacrificios y del sentido del tacto?- replica totalmente confundido, pero haciéndosele cada vez más difícil soportar esa visión tan triste por parte del pelirrojo. Sentía algo punzante en su pecho, no sabía si era bueno o malo -¿Desde cuándo te había molestado tanto? Nunca le prestamos atención a eso, ¿Por qué ahora si?

-Porque quiero... quiero...- se acerca más a su compañero; su amigo de toda la vida.

-¿Natsuo?- no puede reprimir un ligero temblor de su cuerpo- ¿Qué estás...?

Podría haber terminado su pregunta, de no ser porque los suaves labios del pelirrojo estaban posados sobre los suyos, silenciando cualquier frase o sonido proveniente de su boca. Natsuo acaricia tímidamente el rostro y cabello de su compañero. Youji se encontraba estático. Había visto en ciertas ocasiones cuando Soubi besaba a Ritsuka, y también había escuchado que los besos eran un acto de amor y cariño; una atracción más allá de la amistad. Pero aún con toda la información disponible, no había supuesto nunca que esos sentimientos albergaran en el interior de su mejor amigo y compañero de pelea. Tras un momento en que el joven del parche se esforzaba por presionar más sus labios en los del otro, se separa aún más melancólico.

-Quiero sentirte... quiero sentir tus labios, quiero sentir tu cabello, tu rostro.- oculta la cara con sus manos- ¿Por qué no puedo?

-Natsuo... yo...- ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar ahora. La sorpresa y la vergüenza estaban apoderándose de él por primera vez.- ¿P-por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Porque te quiero, idiota!- responde empujándolo, avergonzado y furioso. -¿¡Por qué eres tan lento para estas cosas!?- salen lágrimas involuntarias de sus resentidos ojos, atormentado por el mar de emociones que sentía.

-Discúlpame...

En un rápido movimiento, Youji se apodera del cuerpo de Natsuo, abrazándolo fuertemente. El aludido para de llorar, anonadado por la acción tan repentina. El pelizaul recarga su barbilla en la de su amigo, sin saber cómo pronunciar aquellas palabras. Tras unos segundos, solamente alcanza a susurrar:

-Yo también te quiero, Natsuo... siempre te he querido...

-Youji...- lo mira sorprendido, sintiendo algo muy cálido en su pecho.

-No me importa si sentimos o no, me conformo con saber lo que siento por ti.- toma la barbilla de su compañero, mientras vuelve a plantarle un suave y tierno beso. Natsuo se limita a cerrar los ojos y estrecharlo tan fuerte como puede.

"Quizás no pueda sentir tus besos, pero el que me hayas dicho que me quieres es más que suficiente para mí, y podré aguantar esta maldición hasta el final de mi existencia"...

* * *

**Mi primer fanfic de Loveless, con mi pareja favorita OwO. Espero les haya gustado ^-^. Reviews, críticas y tomatazos serán recibidos (en caso de que escojan lo último, permítanme que vaya por mi tapa de basura xDDD)**


End file.
